1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera support apparatus, in particular to a camera support incorporating a drive train with position sensors for the precise positioning of a supported professional camera, such as a television camera or the like.
In the context of the application the term “camera pedestal” defines all camera supports, such as pedestals, dollies, tripods, which are controlled either manually or automatically (i.e., via a robotic means).
2. Problem to the Solved
It is known that there is a problem of precisely positioning a supported professional video camera to repeatable positions. Known drive units require at least two optical encoders to provide accurate levels of data resolution for the absolute positioning of the input shaft and/or output shaft of a drive train unit, which in use, is typically incorporated within a robotic pan and tilt head, a robotic pedestal, a manual pan/tilt head or a manual pedestal for the television/film industry.
A second problem is the measuring of the position of the supported professional video camera to a high degree of accuracy, known solutions requires the use of optical encoders.
Furthermore, the uses of optical encoders with a camera support have the following disadvantages:                Sensitive to contamination and humidity, therefore making the camera support equipment in which they are installed also sensitive to contamination and humidity. This increases the maintenance required for the camera support equipment and increases the associated long-term costs for the camera support equipment.        Sensitive to axial misalignment, which complicates the manufacture of the associated camera support equipment.        Sensitive to shock and vibrations, which reduces the robustness of the associated camera support equipment.        
The invention seeks to provide a remedy/solution for these problems.